Wireless power transfer (WPT) by way of induction, or inductive power transfer (IPT), is an emerging technology for transferring electric power in applications ranging from small consumer gadgets to electrically powered vehicles. One of the biggest advantages of WPT is its ability to transfer power across relatively large distances without the need for physical contact. In addition, WPT is capable of operating in hazardous environments as it is resistant to chemicals, particulate debris, and some of the drawbacks of powering or charging via direct electrical connections, such as contact fouling and corrosion. One example of how WPT could be applied is in static and dynamic charging of electric vehicles (EVs). For instance, in static vehicle charging, drivers need simply position their vehicle over a charging element and walk away, without further action. Further examples of WPT applications include systems for material handling and biomedical implants. Of particular importance in these commercial and industrial applications is that WPT can transfer energy without risks such as electrical sparking and electric shock.